


Fears

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda practices her powers on you and sees your fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Miedos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482226) by [queenhayleyatwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell)



Wanda x Reader 

 

Fears

 

For Anon  
_________________________________

You furiously stab the stupid mannequin unable to control your anger. You just can't stop jutting the knife down into the lifeless dolls chests. 

"(Y/N) can I ask you a favor?" Wanda asks and you stop. You slowly pull the knife from the mannequins chest and turn to face her. 

 

"Yes Wanda sorry I was just-just.." you trail off.

 

"I understand that anger it's okay. We all need to vent sometimes" Wanda says and kneels by you. She puts a hand on your shoulder and you shove the dummy away. 

 

"What was it you wanted to ask?" you question steering the conversation way from your anger. Wanda's brown eyes seem to bore into your mind so you look away. 

 

"I want to practice with my powers. Since you offered you help when I first came here I was wondering if you'd be comfortable with me looking into your mind."

 

"Well I don't have a stupid crush on you to hide anymore so yes. We've got a no secrets rule anyway" you agree and shrug. 

 

Before you and Wanda became an item you harbored a major girly crush on her so you made it explicitly clear to her never to enter your mind. It took a near death mission for you to suck it up and admit your feelings. The rest is history.

 

"Just stay calm and close your eyes. Tell me if you want me to stop" Wanda instructs and cups your cheeks with her hands. 

 

_________________________________

 

"(Y/N)! Come on!" Sicily shouts and tugs on your arm.

 

"Sicily what?" you snap. 

 

"The sky is getting dark we need to go" Sicily says an urgency on her voice. 

 

"But it's so pretty Sicily" you observe. Sicily doesn't stop tugging and suddenly the thunder cracks along the sky and the wind starts whipping around the two of you. 

 

"(Y/N) it's dangerous!" Sicily screams and starts to drag you towards the house. Eventually she gives up and just sprints towards the house. Before she can reach it lighting strikes and the rickety farm house without a lighting rod to defend itself starts to burn. "NO! (Y/N)!"

 

"Sicily stay out here get low to the ground. I'll get Aunt Sher and mom okay" you order and make a run for the house. You and Sicily were at least a mile and a half out and you're a bad runner so it crumbled before you could make it. 

_________________________________

 

"NOOOO!" you scream and jerk away from Wanda. The flashback was odd. You couldn't feel the emotions, except for terror, that were in your head at the time.

 

"You're afraid of thunderstorms" Wanda states and kisses your forehead. 

 

"Yes. You can look again if you want" you offer shakily and Wanda nods. You close your eyes and let Wanda take you back again. 

 

_________________________________

 

"What are you doing?" you choke out when your sister jams a needle in your arm.

 

"You love thunderstorms so much. How bout you become one!" she replies angrily. 

 

"How? Sicily" you murmur. 

 

"They taught me how. They told me just what to do to. They said you might die but that's fair. You weren't fast enough you made me go out there if we'd have been there they wouldn't have burned" Sicily growls out and suddenly electricity is coursing through your veins. 

 

It hurts and you start screeching. 

_________________________________

 

"HOW COULD YOU!" you come back screeching. The flashback is the same as the last one. You only felt terror. 

 

Sicily was angry after your aunt and mom died. She wen to Hydra to find out how to exact her revenge. Now you have weather powers and you're afraid of them.

 

"You're afraid of your sister as well?" Wanda has a dad look on her face so you give her a weak grin. 

 

"We all have our fears" you whisper. 

 

"But you aren't afraid of needles or cages like most superheroes" Wanda asks and moves her hands to your neck. You look at her in the eyes and feel the tears sliding down your cheeks. 

 

"No I'm not afraid of needles just the people who hold them" you say quietly. 

 

"I'm guessing it's the same with cages. Not afraid of them but the people who hold the key" Wanda concludes sadly. 

 

"Exactly." 

 

You both sit in silence before she leans forward and gives you a slow tender kiss. 

 

"I love you and I'm not scared of the fact you hold the key to my heart" you admit. 

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests for one shots so if you have any ideas send them!


End file.
